Night Coffe
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Coffee was Robin's favorite. However, it was still her second favorite compared to a certain swordsman. Another RobinxZoro pairing! Hope you enjoy! Moreover, review afterwards :p


**Rated : T **

**Summary **: Coffee was Robin's favorite. However, it was still her second favorite compared to a certain swordsman. Another RobinxZoro pairing! Hope you enjoy! (Moreover, review afterwards :p)

**A/N : **My thanks for Zo One, my beta reader (:

**Disclaimer : **Fufufufu… Of course, this fic is belonging to Quint-san. Nevertheless, Ponegliph and One Piece would always belong to Oda-san fufufufu….

**Night Coffee **

Robin smiled. Tonight, sure was perfect. Moreover, she was on her turn to watch Sunny. She had prepared a blanket, book, and flashlight, so she would not caught by cold or bored. Because night watch usually was dull.

" Robin-chwan! I bring coffee for you. " Sanji shouted from deck below. Robin looked down, seeing the cook danced and span with his eye pop the heart-shape out. She smiled.

" Thanks cook-san. " Then, the substitute hands appeared. Got the coffee and brought it to her.

" Do you need something else, Robin-chwan? "

" No thanks. " she smiled until Sanji left. Then, she got a mug to drink.

For some moments, she spent her time reading by the flashlight and drank her coffee. However, not long after that, she heard someone climbed to the crow nest. Then, another deep-rich voice followed. " Enough, my turn. " It was the green haired swordsman. He yawned.

" It is okay Ken-san, I'll be happy to be here. Tonight is beautiful. "

Zoro stared at Robin and sat beside her. " Do as you like, then. " he crossed his arm behind neck as the pillow and closed his eyes. Robin drank her coffee and stared at the younger man beside her. She had already gotten his trust after the Enies Lobby incident. Even he did help him though.

" May I offer you coffee as my thanks? "

Zoro opened his eyes. " For what? "

" Everything. " She smiled, made Zoro bit curious.

" So you wanna leave after all? " his voice sounded curious, hurt. He scowled at Robin. After what they did to retrieve this woman, she COULD NOT leave as she like.

" No, it is not that thing. " she said. " For all that you've done for me. "

" I was only following captain's order. You do not have to thank me. "

" Well, I don't think so. " She chuckled, handed Zoro a mug of coffee. The only mug that she had, the same mug that she drank her coffee from. Nevertheless, Zoro did not notice it. He got it and drank at once, just like when he drank liquor. Then he felt the coffee punched hi back to full consciousness.

" No wonder you can stay up late. It is strong. " He turned the empty mug to Robin.

" Yes, Ken-san. " She poured again and drank her coffee slowly, felt the place Zoro's lip on it. It was very nice to have it directly. However, she reminded herself that she just got his trust a while ago. Moreover, Robin did not wanna ruin it only because of her passion. Therefore, she rose.

" I will leave the coffee here so you could drink it. "

" Alright. ' Robin smiled and swayed down with her hana-hana ability, dissapeared from his sight. Zoro sighed. " Damn woman, seems I can't sleep now. " he stared at the mug, strange though, Robin drank her coffee slowly. He touched the place where Robin's lip touched the mug, forgot himself and thought.

' How many times did she drink from that mug ? '

' Well, her lip is surely wet. '

' Wet lip. '

Zoro ceased at moment. He realized that what he thought was not correct, he shook his head to shove that thinking away.

" Shit! She even filled my head with this damned thing! " he shout then sighed twice. He crossed his arm again behind his neck and closed his eyes, tried to sleep again. Although it was hard, thanks to that damned coffee. He did not know whether there was a substitute eye on the mast saw him. Below, on her room, Robin was smiling.

**Another ZoroxRobin pairing! Please review! I do not mind flare (Although it will surely bring me down for a moment). Moreover, do not hesitate to tell me what do you think on it **** Critics and comments are welcome. Thanks for reading anyway….**


End file.
